


Golden lake

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Written for jearminism on Instagram





	Golden lake

Jean woke up, turned around and hugged Armin, but the bed was empty. Armin often woke up before him, but he always left a note or a flower on his pillow, but the absence of both these things gave shivers to Jean. Did he go too far with his experimentation with Hanji? He jumped out of bed, put a shirt on and started to look for him. He heard Mikasa whispering in a room, but couldn’t understand what she was saying. He went closer and heard Armin's voice too. At least he was fine. He knew Armin was he only person Mikasa was close at the moment, so he just left them to their chit chats, walking towards the kitchen, where Connie was trying to stop Sasha from eating his bread, but not even hunger could nothing against Sasha’s puppy eyes, so Jean ended up giving Connie half of his breakfast.  
He then want back to his room to brush his teeth and go looking for Hanji to see if he could help somehow, when he saw it. On the floor of the room Armin was in with Mikasa, there was a golden pool.  
Hundreds of golden strings were on the ground, all around like a sun, like a golden lake.  
He gasped, covering his mouth, and Armin saw him.  
He called his name, but Jean could only look at him in disbelief, raising a hand to caress his head, passing his fingers through now short golden hair, feeling the shoulder that until the day before was delicately caressed by the most soft, beautiful, shining hair.  
He just couldn’t believe what was in front of him. Of course Armin didn’t look bad, but he felt robbed od something that was only his. Only Jean could feel his hair, only Jean could play with it when he couldn’t sleep, only Jean could pull it when they made love, and now something so precious was just gone.  
Armin begged him to say something, but Jean still couldn’t believe, so he asked him if he wanted to have breakfast. They entered the kitchen and Connie and Sasha were cleaning, but they stopped when they saw Armin's new style.  
Connie was the first to react, telling Armin that he looked good. And there, Jean lost it.  
"Of course he looks good, but damnit Armin, first Mikasa for that stupid Jaeger, now you! What am I supposed to play with at night?!"  
Armin blushed slightly, but Connie just grinned  
"His dick, Jean"  
Jean looked him straight in the eyes, soft amber now burning with rage and something even more dangerous when came from Jean: an idea.  
"Well, I guess that if someone has to have long hair here it's gonna be us, Connie"  
"What the hell, man?!"  
"Are you saying we're not bros?"  
Connie sighed, but then again that grin was back on his face. They had a deal, and Armin could only watch concerned while Jean and Connie were shaking hands and started for real to let their hair grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jearminism on Instagram


End file.
